Ruas de Outono
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: ONESHOT - U.A.- SONGFIC Abandonada pelo companheiro já gravida, como poderia salvar a si e seu bebê sozinha? - Ruas de Outono, Ana Carolina


Eu morava com Milo Otaviano Lenate sem ser casada. Insistia em legalizarmos nossa união mas ele se negava. Isso me causava frustração pois sempre sonhei em me unir a alguém debaixo das bênçãos divinas e de acordo com as leis dos homens e queria me casar virgem mas quando comecei a namorá-lo fiquei tão cegamente apaixonada que não hesitei em dizer sim ao convite de morar com ele. Eu tinha sempre a impressão de que ele gastava mais do que podia. Era indiferente quando eu precisava falar com ele e por fugir tanto das conversas é que comecei a guardar meus sentimentos só pra mim. Todas as noites eu ia para a cama antes dele para chorar. Ele só me procurava pra ter relações. Eu sentia que era a única coisa pra qual eu servia até que um dia obtive a confirmação de uma noticia que me deu esperanças! Quão tola eu fui...

-O que significa isso? –espantado em ver a mesa posta para um jantar a luz de velas e uma musica suave tocando baixinho ao fundo-

-Significa que tenho uma novidade pra você, Milo!

Como uma menina empolgada vestida de mulher, com um vestido simples, preto sem estampa ou bordado, na altura do joelho e alcinha, era o mais sensual que eu tinha, peguei a mão de Milo e o coloquei sentado, logo me sentando diante dele ainda lhe segurando a mão.

-Isso não ta me cheirando bem! Olha se for sobre casamento eu já falei que...

-Não! Não é casamento... mas deveria vir dentro dele...

-Como assim?

-Mi... nós vamos ter um bebê!

Ver a expressão de Milo diante da notícia foi a minha maior causa de dor até então. Ele recebeu a notícia com descaso e desprezo. Foi então que eu percebi que o homem que um dia amei não mais existia... se é que um dia existiu.

-Eu estou grávida Milo!

-Você tá é louca! Eu já disse pra você que não queria filhos e você disse que ia tomar os remédios!

-Mas eu devo ter esquecido um dia sei lá...

-Não podia esquecer! Lembra do trato? Nada de crianças! Olha Marília... você tem duas opções: ou tira esse bebê ou sai dessa casa! Eu não assumo entendeu?

A essa hora eu já estava em prantos. Eu não esperava que ele fosse assim. Foi então que percebi que não poderia amar esse homem e que ele não queria nada comigo a não ser sexo. Que menina ingênua e boba eu fui como qualquer garotinha apaixonada.

Milo havia me levado a um lugar distante da minha família e não tinha condições de voltar pra casa. Mas já não importava, a minha decisão já estava tomada.

-Se você não aceita o meu filho aqui, não vejo porque ficar.

-Não seja idiota! Se tirar o filho eu posso muito bem cuidar que você tenha tudo!

-Eu nunca tive nada nessa casa. E vou me dar muito melhor cuidando do meu filho só.

_**Nas ruas de outono**__**  
**__**Os meus passos vão ficar**__**  
**__**E todo abandono que eu sentia vai passar**__**  
**__**As folhas pelo chão**__**  
**__**Que um dia o vento vai levar**__**  
**__**Meus olhos só verão que tudo poderá mudar**_

Arrumei todas as minhas coisas, e saí da presença dele ignorando todos os pedidos pra que eu mudasse de idéia e abortasse. Ele só queria alguém pra cuidar dele. Eu sabia que ele sofreria muito por escolher a vida que tinha. Enquanto andava sozinha levando meus pertences e umas economias que havia juntado, comecei a pensar nas besteiras que havia feito, enquanto me despedia daquele lugar, daquelas ruas que haviam testemunhado minhas tristezas.

- Como pude estar tão cega, meu Deus!

Achei que tudo estava perdido pra mim. Não sabia como criar um filho muito menos na situação que eu estava. Como eu cuidaria da gravidez? A única coisa que eu sabia que devia fazer era sair da cidade e fui atrás do metrô que me levaria perto da rodoviária... o resto coloquei nas mãos de Deus!

Fui comprar a passagem pro metrô e descobri que se a comprasse não teria como nem comer depois. Minhas economias eram roubadas, e roubadas pelo próprio Milo.

-Moça, me ajuda eu preciso sair daqui com urgência, faz um desconto pra mim!–estava a ponto de implorar ajuda e chorava pra mulher que se negava a baixar o preço alegando que eram normas- Ah meu Deus o que faço agora?

Como uma resposta as minhas orações ele apareceu. Na fila ao lado um homem alto, de olhos claros, pele bronzeada e cabelos castanhos, curtos, mas desarrumados e com uma roupa social chegou perto de modo gentil e respeitoso.

-Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Ai moço. Desculpa chamar atenção. Eu preciso sair da cidade e não tenho dinheiro!

-E quer ir pra onde?

-Qualquer lugar longe daqui.

-Você parece nervosa, vem comigo que eu peço uma água com açúcar pra você.

-Você não tem que pegar o metrô?

-Posso fazer isso depois, agora quero ajudar você.

-Como posso saber que você não quer se aproveitar, me roubar ou sei lá o quê?

-Hummm... boa pergunta... Arrisque-se!

_**As folhas pelo chão que um dia o vento vai levar  
**__**Meus olhos só verão que tudo poderá mudar  
**__**Eu voltei por entre as flores da estrada  
**__**Pra dizer que sem você não há mais nada  
**__**Quero ter você bem mais que perto  
**__**Com você eu sinto o céu aberto**_

Resolvi segui-lo carregando minha mala pesada. E olha que deixei muita coisa pra trás. Por mais que eu quisesse desconfiar ele transmitia certa segurança. E eu precisava muito de ajuda. Era na verdade muito simpático e de fato me serviu a água, me fazendo companhia ate que eu estivesse disposta a falar com mais calma.

-Como é seu nome?

-Diga o seu primeiro...

-Desconfiada?

-Tenho que estar não? Nem te conheço.

-Ok...

Tirou do bolso a carteira e por incrível que pareça me entregou com tudo o que tinha dentro, pra minha surpresa. Já que havia me dado liberdade, olhei tudo, todos os documentos com e sem foto que ele levava e notei que tinha bastante dinheiro na carteira.

-Aioria... eu sou a Marília.

-Marília... nome tão belo quanto a dona.

-Obrigada. Mas não veio aqui pra me elogiar...

-Faz parte... me conta o que houve... eu tenho certeza que posso fazer algo por você.

_**Daria pra escrever um livro**__**  
**__**Se eu fosse contar**__**  
**__**Tudo que passei antes de te encontrar**__**  
**__**Pego sua mão e peço pra me escutar**__**  
**__**Seu olhar me diz que você quer me acompanhar**_

Contei... contei tudo de modo resumido sobre eu e Milo e o que passei nas mãos dele até o que me levou a sair de casa. Notei que ele ficava serio cada vez que eu falava. Mas ele pareceu irado quando falei sobre minha gravidez.

-Eu vou ajudar você e seu filho. Vem comigo.

Como eu suspeitava, Aioria era um homem bem sucedido e de propriedades. Não me deu dinheiro pra sair da cidade mas prometeu que todas as minhas necessidades seriam satisfeitas e começou fornecendo uma das suas casas pra que eu morasse de graça. Sempre me ligava ou visitava pra ver como eu estava e aos poucos fomos nos conhecendo. Até mesmo cuidados com a minha gravidez ele estava sempre presente e preocupado. Eu tinha medo de me apaixonar de novo, mas ele me encantava cada dia mais, parecia diferente de Milo.

-Não fale essas coisas Marília... todos nascemos para amar, você só não achou a pessoa certa e se precipitou. Você pode acertar.

Olhei para ele e parecia também ter sofrido muito por alguém. Era tão generoso e amigo... me acompanhou sempre que eu precisei e era uma fortaleza para mim.

-Marília, eu queria pedir uma coisa pra você... -falou cabisbaixo bem sem jeito, depois que saíamos do médico ja tendo a data da cesariana marcada.

-Pode pedir, Aioria...

-Eu gostaria de poder registrar sua filha, dar meu nome a ela e até criá-la como se fosse minha... se você permitir, claro!

Fiquei sem palavras, e apenas abracei Aioria muito emocionada. Claro que permiti que ele fosse o pai da minha filha e em homenagem a ele ela veio a chamar Aionna. Com o tempo, sentimentos mais fortes uniam a mim e Aioria e ele se tornou pra mim um grande companheiro, realizando meus sonhos de me casar e cuidando de minha filha com todo amor do mundo. Agradeço a Deus por ter colocado esse homem no meu caminho e peço que continuemos assim por muitos anos ainda.

Quanto a Milo? Ele foi cara de pau a ponto de me procurar sim, mas Aioria o pôs pra fora e ele saiu com o rabo entre as pernas.

Aionna hoje sabe toda verdade sobre essa historia e não tem interesse em conhecer o pai biológico. Vive feliz com a família que tem e respeita Aioria e vive na expectativa do filho que estou esperando!

* * *

_Hello everybody! Saudades de mim? Puxa eu espero que essa Oneshot (que por acaso ficou longuinha u.u) seja a primeira de muitas da minha volta. Há quanto tempo eu esperei por isso! Não ficou lá uma bela coisa mas eu tentei... Por enquanto não tenho muito a dizer estou me readaptando!_

_Então Beijocas da Chapolina (vulgo Gemini no Raye pra quem não lembra XD)_


End file.
